


This Tree Will Die Without Leaves

by glittergritted



Series: Ashla [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hunting, Poverty, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sister-Sister Relationship, Thieving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergritted/pseuds/glittergritted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- 24 BBY -</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tree Will Die Without Leaves

_Her name was Yena, like the bird.  
Her sister always told her to keep on running, no matter what.  
But one day, she ran too fast._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting this now so I don't accidentally forget about the draft after a month.


End file.
